A return to the island Sequel - Olicity – Welcome to Gotham
by Amberrosax
Summary: ***PLEASE READ MY FANFICTION- A RETURN TO THE ISLAND OLICITY PRIOR TO READING THIS SEQUEL OTHERWISE THIS STORY WILL MAKE VERY LITTLE SENSE*** This is the Sequel to my previous Olicity fanfiction 'a return to the island Olicity' – this Sequel 'welcome To Gotham' will be set 5 years after a return to the island. I'm so looking forward to writing this I hope you all enjoy
1. Chapter 1- Welcome To Gotham

**A return to the island prequel Olicity – Welcome to Gotham**

 **Chapter One- Wayne Enterprises**

***PLEASE READ MY FANFICTION- **A RETURN TO THE ISLAND** **OLICITY** PRIOR TO READING THIS PREQUEL OTHERWISE THIS STORY WILL VERY LITTLE SENSE***

This is the Prequel to my previous Olicity fanfiction 'a return to the island Olicity' – this Prequel ''welcome To Gotham'' will be set 5 years after a return to the island. I'm so looking forward to writing this I hope you all enjoy J

I left Starling city almost five years ago now- I spent almost a week as Oliver Queen's girlfriend _the best week of my life-_

Then everything changed- Oliver became Ra's al Ghul and in that very moment I was crushed the only option I had was to run- run away from Starling City and everything and everybody that I held close- _a decision I didn't make lightly._

I was now living in Gotham City and working at Wayne Enterprises as the head of Wayne technologies- _yup that meant I was actually someone's boss._

I looked up from my desk at the dismal view from my office window in a complete daze-

'Miss Smoak I presume?'' I span around in my chair almost spilling my coffee down my conveniently colored bright white shirt- ''sorry I didn't mean to startle you-'' _I looked up at the tall dark and handsome stranger who was stood in front of me and appeared to know my name-_

 _His dominance and confidence made me uncontrollably nervous- he was tall- really tall and his jet black hair was swept back into a smooth quiff and his eyes- wow they were like pools of melted chocolate. I loved chocolate…_

''Miss Smoak? Are you ok- you look a little uhm flustered'', when _a tall, dark and handsome stranger walks into my office it usually has that effect on me-_ ''I'm fine I was just collecting my thoughts Mr.?''-

''Mr Wayne- Bruce Wayne''- _Oh my god Bruce Wayne as in the owner and chairman of Wayne Enterprises is stood in my office, play it cool Felicity- I hadn't had a feeling in my stomach like this since Oliver.._

''Mr Wayne- I'm Felicity Smoak, which obviously you know seen as you came into my office and said my name''- Bruce stared at me almost trying to mask his smile, _he obviously found my nervous ramblings highly amusing-_

''how can I help you- I mean obviously you want something from me seen as you're stood in my office''- _you're doing it again fee..._

''Wayne Enterprises is holding a charity gala- I would like to see as many members of my management team as possible there''- ''if you'll be there- I'll be there'' _what the hell, did that just come out of my mouth?_

Bruce flashed me a flustered smile ''well it's been a pleasure meeting you Miss Smoak- I look forward to seeing you there''. ''yup me too'' _ok I totally just messed up the first encounter with my extremely handsome boss._

Bruce left my office and I let out a huge sigh of relief- before I could even pull myself together my PA Selina Kyle burst through the door- _here we go._

''Please tell me you're a little bit in love with Bruce Wayne- he's like a Greek god'' Selina perched herself on the edge of my desk- _She was so pretty- petite- blonde- always wore 5 inch heels to try make her legs look longer- jeez I literally didn't have a clue how she managed to walk in those things…_

''Fee.. Hello- I'm speaking to you?'', ''uh sorry it's been a very strange day- but Mr. Wayne yes he's very good looking''- _ok so I'm totally playing it down-_

''Good looking? Try the best looking guy in this dump of a town- he's a mixture of Brad Pitt and Tom Cruise- and I wouldn't mind been the meat in that sandwich'' _– I was in hysterics, Selina wasn't just my PA she'd become my best friend and my flat mate- I considered myself lucky to have her in my life._

 _She reminded me of Thea- maybe that's why I liked her so much- I missed Thea Diggle and Roy every day more and more- although our constant skype chats kept me up to date with their antics and going's on-_

 _Thea and Roy were engaged and Thea promised me I could be chief bridesmaid at their wedding- which I was extremely excited about._

 _Oh Starling City how i miss you..._


	2. Chapter 2- Cocktail Dresses And Idle Chi

**_Im already addicted to writing this sequel_**

 ** _i really hope you enjoy- and if you do make sure you follow favourite and review :)_**

 ** _Thank you_**

 ** _With Love Amber Rosa xxx_**

 ** _Chapter Two- Cocktail Dresses And Idle Chit Chat_**

I was on my lunch break and me and Selina had braved leaving the warmth of our office for a stroll down to the local burger bar- _I still couldn't find a place that topped my all-time favorite Big Belly Burger in Starling- I'd been having dreams about those burgers- amazing dreams ._

We sat in our usual spot by the window- ''so did Bruce invite you to this charity gala that I've been hearing about on the grape vine?''- ''if your referring to Mr. Wayne Selina- then yes he did, and you'll be glad to know you're coming alone with me- I need a plus one''. _Desperate time call for desperate measures.._

''Why I'd love to go with you Miss Smoak'' Selina said pouting her lips and fluttering her eyelashes- ''your such an idiot'' I giggled- _I seriously don't know how I would have survived the past five years without Selina- when I first arrived in Gotham broken, she helped put me back together again._

 _She was there to wipe my tears every time I thought about Oliver- and get me extremely drunk when I thought about calling or texting him- she was my rock._

''Well that burger was be-au-ti-ful- but I gotta get back to work, I'll see you at home later and we can get ready for our swaray''- and with that I was left alone with an half eaten burger in my hand.

It had been a while since I went to an office party, the last one I attended was the Queen consolidated Christmas party and Oliver kissed my cheek under the mistletoe and for the rest of the night I'd walked round with a stupid grin on my face- _stop torturing yourself Felicity-_

The day went by pretty fast and before I knew it I was back home at the apartment with Selina getting ready for the party- Our apartment was small- cramped , on the tenth floor of a less than desirable building and was a mixture of my personality and Selina's which made for an interesting choice in décor-

''Felicity wear this'' – ''do I have any say in what I'm wearing?'' – ''no, now put it on''- _Selina's approach was pretty direct but in her defense she always managed to make me look good- if it was up to me I'd probably be going in a cardigan and pencil skirt._

I emerged from the bathroom in the navy dress Selina had chosen, my hair was straight and some beautiful shoes – _which I'd probably never be able to walk in_ completed my look-

''perfect, now let's go schmooze some millionaires''- ''I think I've had enough of those to last me a life time''-

We arrived at the party which was been hosted at the Wayne manor- _what's with all these hot guys owning manors?_

The room was the picture of elegance- all the men dressed smartly in there suits and the women in their ball gowns- _I actually felt under dressed-_

''Champagne ladies?''- ''don't mind if we do'' Selina said swiping two glasses from the waiters tray- ''here drink up'' Selina handed me a glass- Selina and free champagne? _oh dear there was only one way this night was going to end ._

''Felicity do you mind if I sneak off for a moment- I've just spotted that cute guy from accounting''- _great now I was stood alone, probably looking like some kind of social recluse-_

''Miss Smoak''- I turned to see Bruce Wayne staring intently at me- _oh my god, he was even more better looking than I first remembered-_ ''Hi Bruce- I mean Mr. Wayne'' _shit I was a stuttering wreck-_

''No please feel free to call me Bruce''- ''in that case feel free to call me Felicity'', ''well Felicity may I just say how beautiful you look tonight- I noticed you as soon as you entered the room''- _oh here come the butterflies-_

''thank you- you look very handsome yourself- and thanks for inviting me this party is really erm- lively''- Bruce smiled – _god he had a gorgeous smile-_ ''I'm glad you're enjoying yourself- did you come alone?''-

''No I came with my friend Selina who also works at Wayne Enterprises but she's over talking to some cute guy from accounting not that I think he's cute but she does so you know…'' _mouth. Stop. Please._

''I hope you don't mind me asking Miss Smoak, but are you seeing anyone?'' _boy that was.. Unexpected and forward-_ ''no … I mean yes technically I am single for 5 years- not that I've been counting- my last relationship was pretty complicated- but you didn't ask that yes I'm single''-

Bruce laughed- ''your very endearing Miss Smoak- there's something special about you, I like you- I wondered if I could take you out to dinner sometime''-

''I'd like that...''- ''great- it's been a pleasure Miss Smo- Felicity'' Bruce said kissing my cheek- _what the hell just happened- am I really going on a date with someone other than Oliver Queen?- It had been five years since I'd spoken to him or seen him but never the less I felt intensely guilty- how was it possible to still be in love with him?_


	3. Chapter Three The Past Has A Way Of Haun

**_Chapter Three The Past Has A Way Of Haunting Us_**

I was stood alone in the corner of the party- Bruce had left to go schmooze with some of his business buddies- and I was more than happy to stand alone and watch Selina make a complete fool of herself flirting with her new toy boy from accounting- he _seriously didn't know what he was letting himself in for she would eat him alive-_

''Felicity I'm back- I apologize for leaving you by yourself for so long- I'd love to introduce you to some of our business partners- after all you are one of Wayne Enterprises greatest assets''- _was that some kind of innuendo- either way I was completely flattered-_

''I'd love to meet some of your business partners''- ''great'' Bruce said flashing me that gorgeous smile again and placing his hand on my shoulder- _his touch brought a thousand butterflies to my stomach, I wanted to kiss him- badly._

Bruce led me to a group of middle aged men wearing smart business suits- ''Gentlemen- this is Felicity Smoak head of Wayne technologies and my date tonight''- _I was Bruce Wayne's date- holy shit that was news to me-_ I cleared my voice and tried to speak- ''Hi-uhm- Hello its lovely to meet you all''-

''the pleasure is ours Miss Smoak- Bruce tells us how you've innovated technologies at Wayne Enterprises. It's refreshing to see a young lady so driven''- _innovated-I'll take that-_

''I'm really passionate about my job and Bruce Wayne is a wonderful guy to work for''- I looked up at Bruce flashing him a smile- _he looked completely smug and he deserved to._

''Felicity I have two left feet but I'd really love it if you would dance with me- I'll pre warn you all eyes will be on us- including the paparazzi- are you ok with that? The last thing I'd want is to push you out of your comfort zone''- _paparazzi? Dancing? Me? Possibly the worst combination ever, but I wanted to be part of Bruce Wayne's life and if that meant smiling for the cameras I'd do it._

The band began to play a beautiful piece of classical music and me and Bruce took to the dancefloor- _the only way I can describe this moment is when Cinderella and prince charming dance together for the first time- although we were surrounded on the dancefloor and the paparazzi were capturing our every movement- me and Bruce felt like the only two people in the room- it was magic._

''Would you like to go to the bar for a drink- all this dancing is thirsty work''- ''sure''- _i could hardly speak, I was in a dream and tonight I was a princess._

''before I join you at the bar do you mind if I pop to the ladies room''- _classy I know-_ ''sure I'll meet you at the bar- is champagne ok?''- ''perfect- the champagne I mean'' i said blushing.

I looked for Selina on the dancefloor and signaled for her to join me in the toilet-

''Selina- Bruce Wayne has just referred to me as his date- I think he likes me- like really likes me and I like him'' – Selina let out a sarcastic sigh '' old news Felicity its completely obvious he has a crush on you- lay one on him already''- _she tells me this now-_

''I'm meeting him at the bar in a moment, if the moment arises I may just do that''- ''where's Felicity Smoak and what the hell have you done with her?''- '' I like the new confident you''-

 _After receiving a prep talk from Selina I left the safety of the ladies bathroom and spotted Bruce at the bar holding a glass of champagne- waving frantically in my direction- he was so cute._

''your back''- ''I am and may I just say you have a lovely bathroom''- _ok that was a completely weird thing to say- shut your mouth felicity before you ruin it all._

''There's one business partner in particular I'd like you to meet- I can't wait to show you off to him- he's been desperate for someone to manage his technology sector for years now''- _Bruce made me feel special- something I hadn't felt in a while._

Bruce joined a gentlemen at the bar- ''Felicity Smoak, I'd like you to meet a business partner to Wayne Enterprises and a good old friend of mine''- '' Oliver Queen''.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter Four A Lot Can Happen In A Week

**_Thank you so much for reading-_**

 ** _I'm having so much fun writing this sequel_**

 ** _thank you for your continued support and love_**

 ** _Amber Rosa_**

 ** _xxx_**

 ** _Chapter Four A Lot Can Happen In A Week-_**

''Oliver Queen''- Bruce's words echoed around my head- I looked in his direction, I was paralyzed by complete and utter shock- _I didn't know whether I wanted to cry, smile, throw up or run-_

In front of me stood the man I'd at one point thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with -my _soulmate_ and now- he felt like a complete stranger- it's _totally weird how someone you once loved so much, knew so well- your best friend can become a stranger. I didn't know anything about him-_

 _I tried to separate myself from the fact that this person stood in front of me was no longer my Oliver- the Oliver I'd once knew and loved- he was Ra's al Ghul a cold blooded murderer and nothing that I could ever say or do could change that- hence the reason I had no choice but to leave Starling City 5 years ago.._

 _The moment we returned from our perfect idealistic bubble on the island- Oliver was consumed by darkness- it was almost as though he was brain washed by the league- I tried- I tried to change his mind- make him stay with all my heart and soul, but I couldn't he turned his back on his family and friends- something I don't think I could ever forgive him for._

 _He broke my heart and the moment I'm finally recovering and moving on with my life here he is taking me back to square one-_

''Pleasure to meet you Miss Smoak''- _Hell no- was Oliver going to stand here and pretend like he didn't know me? That he never loved me? Bite your tongue Felicity- your strong- your better than this-_

''Yup you too Mr. Queen'' I mumbled trying to hold back the tears that had appeared to fill my eyes, ''Felicity has revolutionized Wayne Enterprises''- ''I'd love to spend some time with you Miss Smoak, I've been looking for an expert in your field for just under 5 years now- it would be good to get some advice from you''- _is he trying to make me punch him._

I gritted my teeth and managed to spit out a smart response ''I'm sorry Mr. Queen but that's just not going to be possible I'm snowed under at work not to mention the issues I'm currently trying to work through in my personal life- however I'd be more than happy to e-mail you some ideas''- _and breathe.._

Bruce stood smiling completely oblivious to our history- '' well I'm your boss Felicity and I say that you can take a couple of hours from work to join myself and Mr. Queen for dinner to discuss future business ventures- you should invite your friend along too- Selina is it-we could make it a double date?''- _shit just got a whole new level of awkward.._

I didn't answer Bruce- simply because I didn't know what the hell to say- _what could I say he was innocently suggesting a double date with my current man candy- my ex-boyfriend oh and my best friend-_

''well it's been a pleasure Oliver but I have guests to attend to- I'm sure you wouldn't mind keeping Felicity company for a while- I look forward to our double date'', ''sure I'll keep Miss Smoak company you go and enjoy yourself''- _will the ground swallow me up- the conversation I'd been dreaming about and dreading for the past five years was about to happen and I was terrified…_

I reluctantly watched Bruce walk away- I was alone with Oliver and I didn't know what the hell I was going to say..

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5 Batman

Hi Guys sorry its been a couple of days

I've been crazy busy marking work over the weekend-

I would like to say thank you for your continued love and support

i really really appreciate it

here it is the next chapter- things are about to hot up now our fave vigilantly is back on the scene

Love

Amber Rosa x

 ** _Chapter Five - Batman_**

He was stood staring at me with those beautiful big blue eyes- ''Felicity i..''- ''Oliver stop you don't get to walk back into my life after five years of silence, after making me leave my life in Starling- I've had to start over again- do you know how difficult that is?'' _here come the tears.._

''I know exactly how difficult that is- I had to leave my life too- you- to become Ra's al Ghul, do you think if I had a choice I would have left Felicity- I became _Ra's_ to protect you- your life would have been in danger if I'd have not made this decision- I did it for you''-

''please don't try and convince yourself you did this for me Oliver- because if you cared about me at all you would have fought- you would have done anything so we could have been together- I would have risked it all for you''-

''Felicity we can't change the past we can only look to the future- over the past five years I've worked to neutralize the league teach them about justice and how to use their abilities to help people- I want to be part of your life again''- _the audacity of this man._

''I don't expect us to go back to how we were- I know it's going to take time but as you once said to me I'm willing to wait- because Felicity Smoak you are the love of my life''- _this isn't happening- make it go away-_

''What do you want me to say Oliver? That I've missed you? Because I have every single day I've been away from you- I've cried myself to sleep every night for five years but I don't think I can do this Oliver- I'm finally in a good place-''

''I've met Bruce and he's.. .''- ''he's batman''- _what?_ ''Bruce Wayne is Batman.. I'm telling you this now Felicity because me and Bruce, were the same- you're going to be in the same situation with Bruce as you were with me just in a different city- he will put your life In danger every day and I'm not going to let that happen''-

''Bruce is batman? That's ridiculous- Bruce is..'' _who was I kidding all the signs were there- he was rich- powerful- it had all been too good to be true- once again my world was crashing down in front of me and there was nothing I could do to stop it._

''Bruce is a good man and whether he's batman or not that doesn't matter he has my best interests at heart- which is more than I can say for you''- _I didn't mean that-_

''Felicity I'm trying my best to protect you from getting hurt again''- ''you don't have the right Oliver''- _I can't believe this is happening…_

''I need to leave- I can't do this- now-here'' and with that I left the party no second thought of even saying good bye to Bruce or Selina- _which I did feel sincerely guilty about._

I was back at my apartment eating Ben and Jerry's and sobbing hysterically _I felt like Bridget Jones_ \- Why did I let Oliver Queen do this to me? He didn't have the right to make me feel this way- _I'd cried more than enough tears over him._

'' Fee?'' Selina made her way into my bedroom looking uncharacteristically sympathetic - ''what are you doing back already you looked like you were having a great time with Mr. Accounting?''

''I was until Bruce came and told me you'd left in a hurry without an explanation''- _oh damn here we go-_ '' I wasn't feeling too good I think it might have been the champagne that went to my head'' _I lied-_

''nothing to do with the fact Oliver Queen was at the party then and before you ask Bruce told me and no I didn't let him in on your very complicated past'' _sighs of relief-_

''He pretended like he didn't know me to Bruce Selina and then gave me this huge speech about he wanted back in my life''- ''I was just turning my life around you know- Bruce he's amazing and now non of that's going to happen''-

''it only won't happen if you don't let it happen Fee''- ''it's more complicated than you could ever know Selina''- _not to mention the fact Bruce Wayne is Batman- another secret I had to carry with me for the rest of my life._

''I'm sure your over complicating things Fee- you always do'' _she was right I did-_ ''I think you should take each day as it comes- live for the moment- Bruce Wayne likes you and you should totally do whatever the hell you want with him- Oliver Queen came to Gotham for business he'll probably be gone by tomorrow and you can carry on living your life''. _If only it was so simple…_

 _To be continued_


	6. Chapter Six The Double Date From Hell

**_Chapter Six The Double Date From Hell.._**

I was becoming pretty good at dealing with awkward situations _\- but this- this was almost too much._

I was sat in some swanky restaurant with Bruce and Selina nervously awaiting the arrival of Oliver Queen - _the business meeting which had turned into a double date organized by Bruce which was almost impossible to wriggle out of without revealing the full story between me and Oliver.. yup pretty awkward_

Selina was my moral support gripping my hand tightly under the table-

''so this is fun'' Bruce said trying his best to break the obvious tension with one of his goofy but gorgeous smiles- ''heaps of fun'' Selina said sarcastically- _she just couldn't help herself._

''Sorry I'm late'' Oliver appeared at the table wearing his signature grey suit that eventuated his muscular physic – _I'd always loved him in a suit- or without a suit or_ ''Felicity- Oliver Queen I'm sure you remember him from the party''- _this was going to be more difficult than I first thought._

''Of course I remember- Mr. Queen it's a pleasure''- ''this is my best friend Selina Kyle, she'll be your date for the evening''- _it was hard to believe these words were coming from my mouth.._

As Oliver's hand met mine for a very formal handshake the electricity I once remembered surged through my body and made me feel dizzy- I sat down quickly trying to hide any sign of emotion-

 _Of course Oliver was sat across from me- our eyes would have to keep meeting and our feet would have to keep touching and sparks would have to keep flying- I felt Selina's grasp get tighter on my hand- she knew me so well- she knew I was falling apart._

''So Ollie, how long do we have the pleasure of having you in Gotham for- I'd love to go on one of our boys nights out- like the old days, although I'm pretty sure these days we wouldn't be able to keep up with our younger self's''- ''agreed- those were the days- the boys night out will definitely happen before I return to Starling and as for how long I'm here- I'm here until I get what I want''- Oliver's eyes met with mine- _right now I wish I could disappear under the table._

''So Selina what do you do?'' Oliver looked to Selina and for some reason I felt uncontrollably jealous- _god knows why- I knew nothing would ever happen between them- Selina was my best friend- but I did-_

Selina with a mouth full of sea bass answered Oliver _I really needed to teach her some table manners-_ '' I work at Wayne Enterprises, I'm Felicity's personal assistant- nothing fancy you know''-

''I don't know about everyone else but I've really enjoyed myself- a fantastic meal with fantastic company- anybody in the mood for cocktails?'' Bruce gazed at me _how the hell was I meant to say no to him?_

Before I knew it we were stood in a cocktail bar full of beautiful young people and loud pumping music- Selina looked right at home amongst the crowd- but me- I stuck out like a sore thumb-

Me and Selina managed to find a table while Oliver and Bruce went for the drinks- ''so was tonight as completely unbearable and disasters as you first imagined?''- ''nope, although it has made things a hell of a lot more confusing- ''two billionaires fighting for your attention boohoo Fee my heart breaks for you'' Selina giggled- _she was so good at cheering me up_

''two strawberry daiquiri's for the ladies'' Bruce said placing the pint sized cocktails in front of us- ''ohh fee's favorite how did you know?'' Selina raised an eyebrow- ''Intuition'' _was he using his batman super powers on me now?_

A tipsy Bruce and Selina took to the dance floor and I didn't stop them- _at least someone was having a good night._

''I'm sorry that you had to go on this double date with me Felicity, I can't imagine how awkward it must be for you'' Oliver placed himself beside me- _almost too close for comfort as I could feel his breath on my neck and it was doing unspeakable things to me…_

''I'm getting used to dealing with compromising situations Oliver- how's Thea?'' I said trying to change the subject to something more safe- ''I don't get to see her as much as I'd like to with the life I lead but she's fine her and Roy are happy- I've heard your bridesmaid at their wedding?''- ''yup- I sure am''-

''Me and Diggle are going to be best men''- ''that's great''- '' I miss them''- _god was I really sat spilling my emotions to Oliver Queen after I'd promised myself I wouldn't fall into his trap-_

'' They miss you too, Thea's not been the same since you left and Diggle he's constantly telling me about how successful and happy you are in Gotham'' – _not half as happy as I was in Starling with you._

''Yep Gotham's great''- ''looks like Bruce and Selina are getting along great'', I looked over to the dance floor where they were both laughing hysterically at one another- ''want to get out of here'' I reluctantly nodded my head and took Oliver's hand…


	7. Chapter Seven - It's Just Coffee

**_THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT_**

 ** _LOVE YOU GUYS_**

 ** _Chapter Seven - It's Just Coffee_**

''do you still have your coffee black?''- ''I'm impressed- well remembered''- _how the hell did I get from drinking cocktails in a club to been in my apartment offering Oliver Queen a coffee- I hope he didn't think I was propositioning him- this is just coffee right?_

''one black coffee''- I slumped beside Oliver who had his head buried in one of my photo albums from my bookshelf- ''thanks''- ''I see you've found my photo album'' _damn there were some embarrassing photos in there- one in particular of me slightly drunk body shooting a Sambuca off an extremely good looking bar tenders torso in Cuba-_

''that's practically the story of my life over the last five years- Selina's taken me around the world to some of the best party destinations''- ''you look happy- in fact I can't ever remember seeing you as happy'' _I was when I was with you- you idiot._

'' I was happy- mainly down to the fact by this point I'd drank my own body weight in cocktails''- ''you've changed Felicity'' Oliver said glancing up at me sneaking eye contact- he was smiling- ''so have you''-

''So you and Bruce Wayne or should I say Batman- what's happening there?'' _how was I meant to answer Oliver when I didn't even know the answer to that myself-_ '' I don't know, I like him- he's nice''- ''do you think things could get serious?'' Oliver's glance had now turned into a stare an intense one-

''I don't know where things will go- I've learnt to live each day as it comes and what will be will be''- _I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince myself of that or Oliver-_ '' well said- Felicity there's something I need to tell you''- _holy shit I don't like the sound of this._

''I'll be going home tomorrow, the league needs me'' _I need you_ ''ok.. that's erm.. fine I know you belong to the league''- ''I'm guessing the next time I'll see you is Thea's wedding?''- ''I look forward to it''- _I'd only had Oliver Queen back in my life for a few days but thinking about not seeing him for the next few weeks was killing me already-_

''Thanks for the coffee Felicity- it's been great seeing you and spending time with you again''- _my heart feels like it wants to jump right out of my chest and latch onto Oliver and never let go again._

'' fine – I mean its fine and it's been great- not my coffee obviously but spending time with you even if the circumstances have been majorly weird'' _understatement of the century._

Oliver stood up from my sofa and shrugged back into his jacket- _please don't leave I miss you already._ ''Good bye Felicity I look forward to seeing you at the wedding, take care of yourself'' _tears stay in my eyes please don't you dare-_

Oliver's arms wrapped around my body constricting me tightly- I never wanted him to let go- I wanted to stay like this forever.

I closed the door reluctantly behind Oliver and slid down it- curling into a ball at the bottom and sobbing hysterically, tonight had brought back all the pain I'd been harvesting over the past five years and I'd come to realize something- I'd never stopped loving Oliver Queen.

I pulled myself up like I'd had to a thousand times in the past after I'd had an Oliver fueled emotional outburst and got snuggled up on the sofa with a blanket ice cream and my favorite movie- ten things I hate about you- _heath ledger is the only thing that can make me feel better about my sham of a life right now._

 _To be Continued_

 _Thea and Roys wedding sees Oliver and Felicity reunited..._


End file.
